La tentación de Lily Evans
by isita1496
Summary: ¿Que pasaria si Harry regresa en el tiempo y sin querer conoce a Lily Evans?, la muchacha pelirroja de la que su padre se enamoró perdidamente.
1. Chapter 1

_**Llegó la tentación**_

**La tentación de Lily Evans**

**Llegó la tentación**

En la habitación de hombres del 6º año de Gryffindor un muchacho de cabello azabache y unos hermosos ojos verdes se encontraba mirando un pergamino en el que se lograba distinguir que decía: '_El Mapa del Merodeador`._ Este muchacho se llamaba Harry Potter mas conocido como el 'elegido' o simplemente Harry para sus amigos. No podía dormir y decidió observar el mapa, luego de unos minutos encontró una habitación que jamás había visto y como no tenía nada mejor que hacer partió para ver de qué se trataba. Llegó al punto en el que según el mapa estaba la habitación pero no encontró nada, se apoyo en la pared resignado pero cuando su cuerpo toco la pared apareció una puerta muy grande de oro solido que decía:

Habitación Potter

Todo aquel que no sea un Potter y entre en esta habitación jamás lograra salir…

Al leer la ultima parte un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo pero como todo adolescente se dejó llevar y entro a la habitación. Al entrar la puerta se cerró y una voz comenzó a hablar.

-Harry Potter lo que más quiere tu corazón es conocer a tus padres y eso vas a hacer.-Luego de eso Harry sintió que lo jalaban y se desmayó.

Dumbledore estaba sentado en su escritorio cuando Harry apareció. El director realizó un simple movimiento de varita y el muchacho despertó.

-Hola Harry.-dijo al anciano con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.

-Profesor, yo regresé en el tiempo ¿Cómo me reconoce?

-hay preguntas que no se responder Harry, pero creo que como ya estas aquí tendrás que quedarte hasta que encuentre la forma de regresarte a tu época, porque esa habitación a la que entraste solo se abre una vez cada 100 años. Te seguirás llamando Harry Potter y estarás con los merodeadores como compañeros de cuarto.

-Si profesor, me voy, quede muy cansado con este viaje tan… raro.- Al terminar de decir esto salió de la oficina del director para encaminarse a la sala común de Gryffindor, pero antes de llegar vio una cara que le parecía familiar, caminó hasta que vio a su madre, era la mujer mas linda que había visto, sus piernas largas, el pelo rojo como el fuego y esos ojos verdes como dos esmeraldas, solo su Ginny la igualaba. Lily se sintió observada y giro, al darse vuelta vio a Harry, lo vio y sus mejillas comenzaron a tomar el mismo color de su pelo.

-Hola, soy Harry, Harry Potter.-dijo el muchacho acercándose.

-Ho…hola, yo soy Lily Evans, soy prefecta de Gryffindor.

-Yo también soy de Gryffindor, soy nuevo, ¿me podrías llevar hasta la sala común?

-S… Si claro.

Los dos partieron a la sala común mientras conversaban animadamente. Llegaron al retrato de la dama gorda, Lily dijo la clave y entraron, cada uno se fue a su habitación. Harry entro y encontró a los cuatro merodeadores dormidos, se desvistió y se acostó en su cama a dormir plácidamente. Lily se acostó, le costó dormirse, pero al lograrlo ya no quería despertar porque soñaba con ese chico tan guapo llamado Harry.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Conociendo a los merodeadores**_

Al día siguiente los cuatro merodeadores estaban alrededor de la cama que ocupaba el chico nuevo. Sirius se decidió y comenzó a picarlo con su varita lo que provocó que Harry despertara sobresaltado.

-Hola, ¿quien eres?-preguntó Canuto con una sonrisa amigable.

-Harry, soy Harry.-dijo el muchacho sorprendido al ver a los merodeadores jóvenes.

-¿Y tu apellido?-siguió curioso Canuto.

-Potter.-todos se quedaron callados ante la respuesta del chico, ya todos se habían dado cuenta del parecido, pero que tuvieran el mismo apellido hacia que todos se sorprendieran.

-¿Cómo, eres pariente de James?-pregunto Remus.

-Si… Pero no, vengo… del norte de Chile.-fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir porque todos lo miraban y lo ponían nervioso.

-Bueno creo que ya lo asustamos, mejor presentémonos, yo soy Sirius Black, el Remus Lupin-dijo apuntando al muchacho de pelo claro-El es Peter Petegrew-apuntó al chico mas bajo y gordo-y por ultimo James Potter.

Luego de las presentaciones todos olvidaron el tema del apellido y partieron al gran comedor no sin antes invitar a Harry con ellos.

En la habitación de las chicas de Gryffindor Lily despertaba pensando que todo lo que había pasado ayer era solo un sueño, un sueño demasiado hermoso, la pelirroja creía que aquel muchacho tan guapo y agradable había sido un ángel, un ángel perfecto para ella. Pensaba que nunca lo volvería a ver pero cuando lo vio entrar por la puerta del gran comedor su corazón comenzó a latir con tanta fuerza y fu sangre le decía que corriera a abrazarlo, pero algo le llamó la atención, era igual a James Potter, y por lo que recordaba también tenia el apellido Potter.

Es que acaso ya no bastaba con uno solo, al primero había logrado no caer en sus redes pero Harry era diferente, el tenia ese que se yo… puede ser… ¿Qué será? Que no podía dejar de pensar en el hasta que esa voz que había escuchado seis años completos acosándola comenzó su rutina: ´´Cásate conmigo Evans`` o ´´Sabes que me deseas``, pero esta vez nada le molesto porque no dejaba de mirar al ángel que reía a solo unos metros de distancia, esa risa que hacia que todo su cuerpo temblara o cuando hablaba y sus labios se movían, se rozaban.

Harry estaba muy contento, era el mejor lugar en el que podía estar, era amigo de los merodeadores, había conocido a su padre, pero Lily era lo que siempre había pensado, una mujer hermosa e inteligente. El morocho se levanto de la mesa diciendo que ya volvía y se dirigió a saludar a Lily.

-Hola Lily, ¿Cómo estas?

-Ho…hola Harry, estoy bien ¿y tu?

-Perfectamente.

Dentro de Lily había una lluvia de emociones, Harry la hacia sentirse especial, lograba que se olvidara de todo lo que la rodeaba, sus amigas, los deberes y sobre todo olvidarse del arrogante James Potter.


	3. Chapter 3

La llegada de Ginny part 1

Ginny Weasley se encontraba desesperada, Harry, SU Harry estaba desaparecido. Lo había buscado por todo el colegio y ni rastros de su amado, pero había decidido preguntarle a la única persona que podía saber algo: Albus Dumbledore. Llego a la oficio y encontró al director sentado en su escritorio jugando con los dedo como un niño pequeño.

-Profesor, Harry no aparece-dijo con voz desesperada y con los ojo llorosos.

-Lo se señorita Weasley, el esta en el pasado y usted tendrá que traerlo a nuestro tiempo.

-¿yo? ¿Pero como?

-Tendrá que ayudar a Harry para que sus padres sepan lo que ocurrirá, pero tiene que ser de manera discreta y de paso tendrán que hacer que se enamoren.

-¿Pero como me voy?

-Tome esto-dijo mientras le pasaba un reloj de arena-tiene que darlo vuelta y el la mandara al lugar en el que esta Harry.

-¿Por qué usted no lo hace profesor?

-Yo ya estoy demasiado viejo y porque confío tanto en usted que le entrego la vida de Harry en sus manos.

Ginny volteo el reloj y sintió que caía como una pluma, abrió los ojos y se encontraba en un pasillo solitario, se levanto y partió en busca de Harry.

Lily caminaba por los pasillos del colegio cuando vio a una muchacha pelirroja como ella que corría por el pasillo solitario. Ginny se acercó a la chica y al mirar sus ojos se dio cuenta que tenia en frente a la madre de su novio querido.

-¿Conoces a Harry Potter?

-Claro, él es el chico mas lindo del colegio.-dijo Lily sonrojándose, pero Ginny estaba muy celosa hasta que recordó que estaba hablando con su suegra pero no por eso dejaría de marcar territorio.

-Yo soy su novia, soy Ginny Weasley.-al escuchar el comentario Lily se sonrojo tanto que parecía un tomate asesino.

-Disculpa, lo siento-dijo con un toque de tristeza en su voz al saber que tenia novia.

-¿Me puedes decir donde esta?

-Él esta con sus compañeros de cuarto y el estúpido de James Potter. Espera ¿me podrías decir en que curso vas?

-6º de Gryffindor, pero recién hoy llegue a colegio.

-Bueno, adiós.-dijo Lily y comenzó a alejarse de la Weasley.

Ginny sin perder mas tiempo partió a la sala de Gryffindor pensando en lo difícil que seria unir a James y Lily, se había dado cuenta que Lily tenia un tono de amargura al hablar de Potter padre.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Holaaaaaaa

Dejen comentarios en el cap pleaseeee necesito un pokito de apoyo xq no son tiempos muy faciles para mi, se los agradecere muxo.

los quiero muxooooooo

***Isita***


	4. La llegada de Ginny part 2

La llegada de Ginny part 2

Ginny corría por los pasillos de Hogwarts buscando a su amado Harry. Llego al retrato de la dama gorda y esta al ver a la pelirroja tan cansada decidió dejarla pasar sin clave.

Harry estaba sentado en el sillón mas cercano a la chimenea pero al darse cuenta de que alguien había entrado en la sala común se dio vuelta y ahí estaba ella, su Ginny tan hermosa como siempre. El moreno corrió hacia ella y la estrecho entre sus brazos tan fuertemente que la chica se estaba quedando sin aire pero nada le importaba con tal de estar con su amado.

Los merodeadores miraban esta escena con ternura al ver que su amigo era feliz con esa muchacha aunque no supieran quien era.

-Chicos ella es Ginny Weasley, mi novia.

-Que pena eres muy bonita, tan bonita como para estar con el gran Sirius Black.-dijo el ojigris

-Cállate Sirius todos sabemos que yo soy el mas hermoso de Hogwarts-dijo James mientras se desordenaba mas el cabello y sonreía con los ojos cerrados.

-Mejor vamos amor porque van a empezar a jugar a ´´ ¿Quién tiene el ego mas grande?``

Harry y Ginny partieron hacia las orillas del lago para poder conversar sobre diferentes temas y cada cierto tiempo se besaban apasionadamente lo que provocaba que a Lily la hirviera la sangre de ver a Harry con esa muchacha nueva, pero ¿Por qué le molestaba? Acaso sentía algo por ese moreno tan lindo.

-No Lily el tiene novia y la quiere mucho.-se decía sola hasta que llego a su lado nada más y nada menos que James Potter:

-Hola Lily, ¿como estas?

-Hola Potter, estoy bien.

-¿Qué es lo que observas tan atentamente?

-Nada.-la pelirroja no podía decirle nada de lo que estaba sintiendo por Harry, James era su amigo y seguramente se enojaría.

-Ya se que estabas pensando en mi, pero para es la primera vez que logro que una mujer se llegue a volver loca de remate.-El muchacho no sabia por que había dicho eso si sabia perfectamente que era precisamente eso lo que a Lily le molestaba.

-Eres un estúpido.-la pelirroja ya estaba enojada por lo de Harry y ahora James venia a molestarla con su galantería de cuarta, eso no lo soportaría.

En la sala común estaban todos los merodeadores junto a Harry conversando sobre una broma que llevarían a cabo al día siguiente.

-Todo esta listo y dispuesto.-decia Sirius mientras en su cara se dibujaba una sonrisa malévola en su cara, y eso quería decir que no se acercaba nada bueno para los que pertenecían a la casa de Salazar Slytherin.


End file.
